The overall objective of this research and development project is to synthesize novel solid polymer electrolytes (SPEs) of lithium and characterize them for high conductivity and electrochemical stability. New lithium salts and new polymers and oligomeric additives for modification of the SPE polymer matrix will be designed and synthesized. SPB films and composite polymeric films with enhanced conductivity and electrochemical stability will be prepared and optimized. Lithium manganese dioxide cathode and carbon anode films will be prepared and characterized. Laboratory prototype SPE cells with lithium anode solid polymer electrolyte cathode and lithium-ion cells with carbon anode lithium salt solution cathode will be assembled. These cells will be evaluated for their rate capability and cycle life. Hardware cells will be packaged and performance studies will be conducted on single cells and cell packages for rate capability, cycle life, and safety. The goal is to meet the power requirements of modern medical devices such as left ventricular assist devices (LVAD), Gait assist devices, and implantable cardiovascular defibrillators. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Lightweight, reliable lithium polymer batteries with sufficiently high rate capacity, cycle life, and safety would become widely incorporated into medical devices. Current technology permits lithium batteries to be used in devices such as laptop computers, cellular phones, camcorders, and power tools.